Songs have stories intertwined
by JustDreamIfYouCan'tDoAnything
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet at Scandals.. Sebastian manages to worm his way into their lives and a turn of events changes everything. Fills the prompt by Saraklaine at the end. Rated T for violence and language. 5 drabbles from songs connected to make a story: More info inside. Please rate and review! xoxo


****This follows the whole go on shuffle, get 5 songs and write a drabble for each in the amount of time for the song, but I've connected them so they all add up to one whole fic about Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian. Rated T for violence and language. I hope you like it! :) xoxo

Disclaimer: I have yet to own Glee. Someone buy it off Ryan Murphy for me? Please?

* * *

**1. Ready For The Weekend- Calvin Harris**

I zipped up my boots and gave myself a once-over in my full length mirror before deciding that yes, this outfit was date worthy. That's right, Kurt Hummel had a date! I was meeting Blaine at Scandals (we hadn't met before and I didn't want it to be too private). I was so excited! The first meeting with a new guy that I'd only really seen once before, oh my days!

I sat in my car outside Scandals at 9:29, wondering where Blaine was. We'd said half 9, but I couldn't see him anywhere! My phone rang with a text:

_Am inside. Meet me? –B_

So excited.

**2. Heaven- Cheryl Cole ft. Will. **

Blaine was perfect. A gentleman, dapper, charming, everything I could look for in a guy. He was literally heaven to me. I glanced at him next to me; even with bed hair he was still perfect. My age as well! I gave him one last glance before I got up to start my moisturising routine. Even 2 years since we had met, I still had the same routine and he was the same goofball as usual. For example, on our first date he gave me two bags of flour; because he was giving me _flowers_. It was really sweet, but just in an odd way!

**3. Blue (Da Ba Dee)- Eiffel 65**

No. Oh no. My worst fears had just become a reality: Blaine had left. Said he wanted to "see other people". I think I know what brought this on: Sebastian. He hadn't been leaving Blaine alone for months, so naturally when he insulted me, I insulted him back (_but seriously, the guy couldn't do any better than "Gay face"?)_ but Blaine thought I had gone overboard. And it turns out retaliating to Sebastian's insults had given him exactly what he wanted, Blaine.

It was making me sick to the stomach to think about them together. Blaine belonged with me. Sebastian belonged in a club looking for a one-night stand with anyone who isn't Blaine. So there was only one resort; I had to call him. Scrolling through my contact list, I came to Blaine.

*ringing* *ringing* *ringing*

He's not going to pick up. He won't pick up. He won't pick up. He won't...

"Hello?"

**4. Russian Roulette- Rihanna**

You can do this Kurt. He doesn't care about you anymore. He's with Sebastian- and you just stood there and let him be taken from you. You're weak. Weak and stupid and gay and worthless and disgusting. You're an insult to humanity.

I was finally agreeing with the words that my tormentors had used on me over and over again; I couldn't fight any more. So I picked up the gun and held it to my head. No one would come in here at this time; if they did they'd just leave me here. No one wants a fag like me on the earth any more.

So I pulled the trigger.

**5. Dancing with tears in my eyes- Ke *dollar sign* ha **

This couldn't be happening- how could he have done something like this? After everything we've been through? You just pull the trigger on yourself? I need you, Kurt. I need you, your dad needs you, and your friends need you! You can't just die now! I'm dying without you!

I was sat on the chair by his hospital bed, waiting for him to wake up. He needed to wake up! He had to. Sebastian came in and spoke in the softest voice I had ever heard.

"He any better?"

"The doctors said he might wake up soon."

"We'll all be happy when that happens, won't we?" Sebastian peered at Kurt, lying in the bed, so tiny and fragile that I didn't want to go near him, but Sebastian just loomed over his face, looking for any signs of him waking up. He turned to look at me and shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said to Kurt. "I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Bullshit." Kurt said, and even in his fragile condition, he slapped Sebastian across the face, hard, and I couldn't help but laugh. _That_ was the Kurt I knew (and loved).

_Finished!_


End file.
